Hammerhead Titanothere
The hammerhead titanothere is approximately eleven meters long, which is almost twice the size of an elephant, and is essentially a six-legged, monstrous version of Earth's brontotheriidae. During the Assault on the Tree of Souls, Eywa sends a group of titanotheres to help the Na'vi in their battle against the RDA. Behavior This massive, grazing creature travel in moderately large herds of 10-20 animals. It is fairly social, but also extremely territorial and hierarchical. Constant threat displays, both visible and audible, are very common during the hammerhead titanothere's day. When angered (which happens easily and very often), a titanothere will lower its head and charge at the perceived threat. The sheer momentum and ferocity of this display is usually enough to send any Pandoran creature running for cover, including mountain banshees and even viperwolf packs. When wanting to avoid any conflict, hammerheads will raise a large "fan" of brightly colored feathers on the top of its head. This display, usually accompanied by a loud roar, is usually enough to send many animals running away. Fighting males will attempt to injure their opponents' eyes with the knobs at the ends of their hammers. The titanothere is highly territorial. Alpha males use their considerable momentum to spread their scent by smashing trees, thus warning other animals (including other titanothere bulls) to steer clear. Leaders of the herd's fans are yellow-orangeish. Hammerhead titanotheres group together when attacked by a thanator or leonopteryx, which are their only known predators. Many titanotheres charging at a perceived threat is even more intimidating than a single angry titanothere. Sometimes, an aging titanothere will travel long distances in order to die in a sacred resting place such as the Hammerhead Graveyard. These sites are exceedingly rare; the animals' behavior is possibly due to the influence of Eywa. Anatomy In the juvenile animal, the imposing hammerhead structure is formed of cartilage rather than bone. It can also bend to allow the animal to pass through the restricted spaces which an inexperienced young hammerhead might encounter. As it matures, the structure ossifies, and becomes solid bone. The hammerhead titanothere has poor distance vision, but makes up for this with acute hearing and an excellent sense of smell. Although massive, its six limbs allow it to pivot rapidly when it detects a threat from the side or rear. The animal's overlapping body plates and large, bony shoulder and back offer protection during battles with other titanotheres or large creatures such as the leonopteryx or thanator. Their armor, however, only covers the front of their bodies. Their hindquarters are relatively unprotected. The titanothere has a genetic similarity to the hexapede: It has very small feathery scent organs on the side of the neck. It has four eyes. Bioluminescent patterns are present on the fan structure. Sources *James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide page 80-81 *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game NDS, ingame Pandorapedia entry. See Also *Lyle Wainfleet *Thanator *Great Leonopteryx *Jake Sully *Eywa *Assault on the Tree of Souls nl:Hammerhead Titanothere de:Hammerkopf fr:Marteaureau Titanothère pl:Młotogłów Tytanoder Category:Creatures Category:Avatar